magifandomcom-20200222-history
Lo'lo'
|english = Joshua Tomar |image gallery = yes }} Lo'lo' (ロゥロゥ, Rōrō) is a Fanalis, and a member of the Reim Empire's Fanalis Corps. Lo'lo' is a member of Muu Alexius' Household. Appearance Lo'lo' is a very tall and muscular man who is slightly tanner than most Fanalis. His wild red hair is tied into a small braid in the back. In contrast to his messy hair, he has thin eyebrows and a sleek chinstrap of facial hair. He has the familiar piercing under his lower lip, and a Glasgow smile on his left cheek, making him appear even more barbaric. He wears a tunic with a dark-colored sash over his left shoulder, metal epaulets, a metal skirt, metal shin guards, and sandals. Personality Lo'lo' is an aggressive man. He is quick to anger and will just as quickly react, such as scaring Nerva Julius Caluades when he calls the Fanalis Corps a group of slaves. He also doesn't like the Intelligentsia Fanalis, like Myron Alexius. He is also shown to be impatient as he volunteered to row the boat they are on because it was moving too slow. Lo'lo' is also loyal to Muu Alexius for saving him and even panics and apologizes to him when he accidentally throws him into a wall. Even if he's by far the most aggressive Fanalis shown until now, he seems to have some sense of compassion, as he seemed a bit sad for Titus Alexius' impossibility to live as a normal person. History Lo'lo' was once a slave, until Muu Alexius came and freed him. Plot Magnostadt Arc Lo'lo' enters a room with the rest of the Fanalis Corps, where Scheherazade, Nerva Julius Caluades, and Ignatius Alexius are talking about going to war with Magnostadt. When Nerva calls the Corps filthy slave proteges of the Alexius Family, Lo'lo' growls in his face and scares him. He then walks away and tells Nerva that he shouldn't be scared, as some filthy former slaves are no match for him. He then gets into an argument with Myron, but Muu quickly breaks it up. Muu tells them to behave with courtesy, but Lo'lo' replies that they are loyal to him, not to Scheherazade, as Muu was the one to search for the Fanalis. Myron says not to confuse her and Muu with himself, as they were accepted into the Alexius Family and that blood runs through their veins. Muu says that he could only search for them because of the authority of Scheherazade and Reim's Emperor. After he says this, Lo'lo' and the Corps proclaim that they will make their enemy kneel before the Emperor of Reim.Night 166, Pages 16-19 Days later, Lo'lo' is on the boat heading to Magnostadt with the Fanalis Corps. Lo'lo' then volunteers to row the ship because its moving to slow. He gets into an argument with Myron after she tells him that only the Pure Blood Fanalis can do that. While arguing, He accidentally throws Muu who tried to stop the argument. He then panics and apologizes while the rest of the Corps yells at him. When Alibaba helps Muu up, he tells Myron who he is when she asks about him.Night 167, Pages 17-18 Lo'lo' appears on the battlefield after Myron throws the rock to block the magicians' attack. He smiles and says that Magnostadt's magic tool is nothing against them.Night 170, Pages 17-18 The Fanalis Corps start to defeat a great number of Magnostadt's soldiers.Night 171, Pages 2-5 After Aladdin intervenes and prevents them from taking away Titus, Lo'lo' and the rest of the Fanalis Corps are surrounded by the magicians. Despite that, they advance and avoided the magicians' attacks until the magicians change the route of the river and the Fanalis are waterlogged. They try to swim to the coast but the magicians electrocute the water with Lightning Magic.Night 172, Pages 4-17 After the electric attack, most of the Fanalis are defeated, remaining behind only, Lo'lo', Muu, Myron, Yaqut and Razol. Muu says to Lo'lo' and Myron to finish the magicians while Yaqut and Razol helps the other Fanalis. They activate their Household Vessels and defeat lots of the magicians by destroying their Borgs. The Fanalis are about to destroy the magic barrier, but Aladdin manages to stop their advance with his magic Ugo.Night 173 They fight the giants until Aladdin sweeps them towards the shore.Night 174, Pages 7-17Night 175 Pages 7-13 When Muu gives the order to advance, Lo'lo' follows his captain but Aladdin sweeps them again. He watches when Muu changes his form into his Djinn Equip, and tells to the army to resume the assault formation. While Myron helps him stand up because he had ran out of magoi, Lo'lo' explains that now that his captain is using the Djinn Equip he's Barbatos himself. Lo'lo' says that Muu is faster and tougher than anyone and that doesn't matter if he has to face a Magi or several barriers, as he will tear the enemy's lines to pieces. Lo'lo' adds that the Reim army will attack at once when Muu destroys the barriers because if they don't do that Muu's efforts will be a waste, after he has risked his life. A soldier asks Lo'lo' about what risk is he talking about, and Myron explains that Muu's Djinn Equip doesn't event last a minute because Muu has a low amount of magoi, and that if his brother has decided to use his Djinn Equip now is because he considers that the threat is Aladdin and not Mogamett.Night 176, Pages 2-6 When Alibaba interferes and blocks Muu's Extreme Magic, he runs with some other Fanalis to his captain's side. Both Muu and Lo'lo' are out of magoi. He's surprised like everyone else when Scheherazade appears, and he waits with Reim's army while the Great Priestess, Titus, Aladdin and Alibaba have their talk.Night 177, Pages 1-5 After Scheherazade decides that she will also fight against the Black Djinn, he, Muu and the Fanalis Corps say that they will remain and help her. Scheherazade asks them if they are alright, and they answer affirmatively. Myron tries to stop him and Muu, but Lo'lo' insists saying that they are fine; then, he and Muu pat Myron's head.Night 183, Page 18 The Reim navy has a hard time against the Black Djinn, who try to destroy their barrier. The Fanalis Corps are working together to defeat them. Muu orders to not let the Black Djinn enter the barrier, and to reinforce every position with three men. Lo'lo' comments that it's like the story of the elephant and the ant.Night 184, Page 2 Second Balbadd Arc Abilities Physical Abilities As a member of the Fanalis, Lo'lo' is very strong when it comes to fighting ability. As Lo'lo' is a Fanalis, he was born with great physical strength. He was able to lift Muu Alexius up and throw him without even noticing. Lo'lo' was also born with exceptional speed. Lo'lo' also has superior hearing and smelling. Household Vessel Rohroh Muron Vessels.png|Household Vessel Roh Muron Vessels Diagram.png|Household Vessel Diagram Lo'lo' is a part of Muu Alexius' Household, so he can use the powers of Muu's Djinn, Barbatos. It's been stated that its effect doesn't last long because he has a low quantity of magoi, like the other Fanalis. *'Bard Kauza' (Flying Impact Gauntlet): His Household Vessel is an arm guard. It is able to produce shock waves using Strength Magic that are able to fly to far places. These shock waves can come in the form of whatever attack is used. For eg. if a punch is used,the shock waves would look like a bullet but if a sword was used it would like like a slash of compressed air sailing towards the target. Each shock wave is easily capable of breaking a Borg and severely damaging the Magician. Battles/Events Relationships Muu Alexius Lo'lo' feels respect and loyalty for Muu. Lo'lo' states that his fealty isn't towards Lady Scheherazade nor The Reim Empire, but him. He is grateful to Muu for searching and saving him and the rest of the Fanalis from slavery. At some point in his life he became part of his Household. After accidentally throwing Muu while he was fighting with Myron, he panicked and apologized immediately. Myron Alexius Lo'lo' and Myron argue and tease one another almost constantly, particularly about what each other think is the right behavior as Fanalis. Even though they have their disagreements, they are able to fight side by side if they need to and deep down it's shown that they care for each other, like when Myron cried as she was worried about him fighting despite being injured and their friendlier interactions in the extras. Trivia *His name derived from the Arabic word Lu'lu (لؤلؤ), meaning Pearl. But although the Arabic words for Coral (Marjaan --> Marjaana(t) "Morgiana") and Ruby (Yaquut "Yaqut") are used in real life, his name is not used by real people. *Lo'lo' shares a lot of similarities with Zebra from the manga . **They are both aggressive characters that are quick to anger. **They both are cruel and violent fighters. **They both get very excited when they are about to engage in battle. **They both have a Glasgow smile on their left cheek. **They both have relatively similar hair color. However in Lo'lo's case, that trait is shared by all Fanalis. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fanalis Category:Fanalis Corps Category:Dark Continent Category:Reim Empire Category:Household Members